Daughter of the Heart
by Pricat
Summary: Will wants nothing but a normal life for her daughter but Fate intervenes when her daughter has the twin Heart of Candracar in her but Phobos is loose too. Can Will keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter Of The Heart**

_A/N This is my first W.I.T.C.H fanfic. It's about Will's daughter being a Keeper of the Heart growing up but Will hasn't told her but what will happen when she finds out her mother's secret when she's a teenager?_

_Prologue_

_Wilma Vandom or Will as she liked to be called had given birth to a baby girl. Her friends and fellow Guardians of the Veil were at the hospital to see the baby. _

_Hay Lin laughed as the baby reached out for the goggles on her long pigtailed head._

_"Guys...... I have this feeling that I'm not done with Candracar and..... it has something to do with my daughter." Will told them softly as she watched her daughter look at Taranee who'd given her a teddy bear._

_"What're you going to call her?" Irma asked curiously._

_"Maya Vandom." Will said softly as the baby fell asleep._

_But inside the twenty five year old, the Heart of Candracar beat powerfully and Will could feel it inside. _

_She had a feeling it was to do with Maya._

_In Candracar the Oracle smiled seeing the baby in Will's arms. He knew that Maya was destined to be a Keeper of the Heart like Will but he knew Will wouldn't tell her because she didn't want to involve her in that kind of thing. _

_"Are you sure the girl has the other Heart of Candracar in her?" Luba asked him._

_"Yes I'm sure but she will be very powerful." he answered her softly but somebody smiled as he escaped Candracar. It was Phobos and Cedric. They were after the other Heart of Candracar in Maya._

_"We must go now while she's defenceless." Phobos told Cedric._

_The snake man hissed in happiness as they opened a portal to Earth....._

_Will heard her baby crying and ran into the room. She saw Cedric and was angry._

_"Why're you here?_

_I thought you were locked in Candracar." Will said as the Heart of Candracar appeared in her heart and glowed transforming her into her Guardian of the Veil form._

_Maya then cried in fear as Phobos appeared._

_Will saw him reach out for Maya and saw a blast of fire hit him knocking him out._

_Will saw Taranee and the other Guardians of the Veil show up._

_Phobos growled as he and Cedric left._

_"We'll get your child next time or when she's older!" he said as they left._

_Will sighed seeing the others pick up Maya._

_"You okay?_

_You look bad." Cornelia said._

_"Yeah I am worried about Maya because Phobos will stop at nothing to get her but I don't know why._

_I wish I knew why." Will told them as the Heart of Candracar glowed brightly creating a portal that led to Candracar. They saw the Oracle waiting for them. Maya seemed happy to see him._

_"Why was Phobos and Cedric after my child?" Will asked him with anger in her hazel eyes._

_"Maya has the other Heart of Candracar in her._

_It's the Heart of Candracar's twin._

_It seems she'll be a Keeper of the Heart too." he explained to her._

_Taranee saw sadness in Will's eyes at that. She knew she'd wanted Maya to be as normal as possible but it was a snowball's chance now._

_"Maybe things will be better this time." she reassured her._

_"I don't think so._

_She'll never be normal now." Will replied as they left Candracar....._

_Will hoped that she could keep Maya safe from Phobos....._


	2. Just A Normal Day

**Daughter of the Heart**

It had been six years since Phobos had shown up at her house and tried to take Maya. Will had awoken from sleep remembering that and went to check on Maya. The six year old was asleep with her arms wrapped around a stuffed frog.

That made her smile.

She knew that the girl was starting first grade this Fall and she was nervous. Most of the kids in her kindergarten class were afraid of her because to them, she seemed different for a normal child including the teachers. She hoped things would be different in first grade.

Will then went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. It was only six in the morning but she had things to do like making Maya's lunch and looking after the apartment.

_Mays smiled happily. Being in Candracar, even in dreams was fun for her. She always came here in dreams when she was asleep. She'd told her Mom but Will had tried to dismiss them but she knew she couldn't keep her being the former Keeper of the Heart of Candracar from her._

_Yan Lin was with her._

_"Grandma?" she asked Hay Lin's grandmother who felt like a grandmother to Maya in Candracar when her own grandmother wanted her to act normal._

_"Why won't my Mom be a Guardian anymore?_

_Everytime I try asking, she changes the subject." she told her. _

_Yan Lin sighed at that._

_"She wants to but she wants to have a normal life and for you. _

_She wants what's best for you child." she answered her but Maya nodded._

_"I understand." Maya replied as she heard her alarm clock as her eyes began to open and she began to fade_......

Maya yawned waking up in her bed. She threw open her green duvet and got out of bed and into frog slippers and a blue dressing gown. She had red hair like Will as well as her brown eyes and liked frogs and animals like her Mom.

"Philbert you'd better stay here.

I don't think Mommy allows frogs at the breakfast table." she said to the stuffed frog on her bed as she left the room. She didn't know the whole story about what her mother had to do with Candracar along with her friends but Yan Lin had told her they'd been Guardians of the Veil who protected both Candracar and Earth......

Hay Lin sighed seeing her young seven year old Kimiko playing with a stuffed dragon. She'd told her stories about her and her friends as Guardians of the Veil but made up fake names so she'd never guess it was her and her friends but she had a feeling her daughter could be a future Guardian of the Veil but wasn't sure.

_"It's too soon to tell._

_Maybe she would become a Guardian if Maya's the Keeper of the Heart but I would be worried if Will did tell Maya she's the Keeper of the twin Heart of Candracar_." she thought as she saw Kimiko getting ready for school.

She was in second grade but very artistic and creative like her mother. She had Hay Lin's long black hair and wore goggles on her head.

"Come on we'd better go honey.

We're going to be late!" Hay Lin told her daughter as she stopped playing and had put her stuffed dragon on her bed.

But Maya had been walking to school when she saw something in the dumpster.

"I wonder what it is." she thought as she approached it carefully. Something then emerged. It looked like a frog but was rummaging through trash with green skin, pointy ears and was talking through a can.

"Who're you?

Are you from Candracar like the Oracle?" the six year old asked the creature.

Blunk was confused by the child's question.

_"How does she know about Candracar_?" he thought eyeing her but understood seeing the girl looked like a younger version of Will.

"Why do you look like Will?" he asked her.

"I'm her daughter Maya.

Who're you and why're you in the trash?

I don't think that's a good place to play." the girl told her.

"I'm Blunk.

But...... where's Caleb?" he asked her.

Maya was confused but had no time to ask because she was nearly late.

"Where're you going?" Blunk asked her.

"School.

I'll be back later, okay?" Maya said leaving....

Phobos growled seeing her in her kindergarten class playing by herself. He saw Cedric lick his scaly lips seeing her. He wanted to get her right now so she could help them take over Meridian once more.

"Patience Cedric she'll come to us sooner than you think if your daughter helps us." Phobos replied smiling.

Maya sighed playing by herself until she saw somebody approach her......


	3. Home

**Daughter of the Heart**

_A/N Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're liking this. I wish they'd do another season of W.I.T.C.H in the book series and T.V show but it looks unlikely. I hope you like this!_

Matt sighed as he headed for his apartment home that he shared with his wife Will and daughter Maya. He still helped his wife and the other Guardians of the Veil but used his Shagon powers to help them search for Phobos and Cedric. Like Will, he'd been worried about Maya having the twin Heart of Candracar because he wanted her to be a normal child.

"_I guess that's what happens when you have to protect a whole other world as well as your own." _he thought as he opened the door.

Will was busy making dinner while Maya was playing with her toys as well as Philbert. She missed her Daddy and had imagined that he was a demon sometimes but protected her and her mother.

She didn't know how right she was.

"Hey honey.

How..... has she been since I went to help Elyon in Meridian?" Matt asked his wife.

"She's okay.

She missed you a lot." Will answered but she looked a little worried.

"What's wrong?

Did somebody try to hurt Maya?" Matt asked her.

"No.

It's..... just she keeps seeing Shagon when she draws but the good demon that he is now, not the Demon of Vengeance he used to be.

I think Candracar is preparing her for when she's older.

I..... feel like I can't help her have a normal life." she told him.

Matt understood as dinner was ready and Maya came running into the kitchen.

"Daddy you're home!" she said happily hugging him.

Matt smiled seeing her but it made his heart ache too for all the times he'd been in Meridian.

But he had no choice if both Meridian and Earth were to still be safe, the Guardians of the Veil along with him, Caleb and the others had to keep fighting.

But somebody else was watching over Maya making sure Phobos wouldn't get his evil hands on somebody so innocent. It was Vathek. The blue skinned ogre had promised Matt along with Queen Elyon to protect the young Keeper that bore the Heart of Candracar's twin inside from harm.

He remained unseen to Maya but appeared when there was human or Meridian danger near her.

But he could sense Cedric's young daughter Valia in the area.

Cedric had made her go and convince Maya to come to him and Phobos but she was afraid.

She was a snake girl but could become human just like her father.

"_What is she doing here?_

_Her father must've made her come here for Maya._

_I must alert Matt and Will at once!"_ he thought waiting for night to fall........

Later Will sighed as she and Matt were ready to go search for Phobos and Cedric but saw Vathek appear. Whenever Will and the Guardians of the Veil along with Matt went to look for open portals or trouble in Heatherfield from Meridian, Vathek always looked after Maya until they returned.

"Guardians unite!" the twenty five year old said as the Heart of Candracar appeared in her hand and glowed transforming her into her Guardian form as Matt transformed into his Shagon form.

"Wait!

Cedric's young daughter is here to try and make Maya come to Phobos.

You mustn't let her get near Maya." he alerted them.

Matt had a serious expression on his gold skinned face at that.

"Don't worry Vathek we won't let that happen.

Just make sure she's safe!" Will answered as she and Matt flew off......

But Valia was afraid of her father and wanted nothing to do with him or Phobos but this was her one chance to make Cedric proud of her for once in her five year old life. Her father never paid attention to her in Meridian underground where they were hiding with Cedric so she liked being in the human world and didn't want to go back.

_"I can do this, right?_

_That way Daddy will be proud of me for once and I can stay in this world and not be alone anymore_." the snake girl thought as she was in her true Meridian form which made her look like a cute younger version of Cedric.

She transformed into a human girl so the Guardians of the Veil wouldn't hurt her.

Cedric had always threatened to give her to them and let them hurt her.

Vathek saw Will and Matt return around one in the morning.

"We didn't find Phobos or Cedric.

But we will.

How's Maya?" Will asked after she and Matt transformed back into their normal selves.

"Still asleep." Vathek said leaving them.........


	4. Every Heart

**Daughter of the Heart**

Will then saw Maya wake up the next morning and was worried. She had a feeling Valia was nearby. The young snake girl had enrolled in Maya's kindergarten class and had became her human form. She hoped that nobody would guess or find out what she was.

But Matt had heard from Caleb that the young snake girl was in his daughter's class.

"_I won't let her get hurt by Cedric's daughter." _he thought as he became Shagon and flew off...

Phobos smiled seeing Cedric's daughter at Maya's school. He had a feeling his henchman's daughter was making her own plan but wasn't sure. He knew Valia had a weak heart which made it impossible for her to help them but maybe things were different....

Maya wondered who the new girl in her class was but the other kids were avoiding her. Valia had black pigtails, green eyes and wore a dress. She hoped that Cedric wouldn't find out what she was doing.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked softly as Valia looked up at her but felt the Heart of Candracar's twin aura from her.

"I-I'm Valia.

I moved here." she told her.

Maya nodded in reply.

But to her, Valia looked sad.

But then Maya began to feel weird as the Heart of Candracar began to act strange within her.

"_What's...... going..... on?"_ Maya thought as she fell asleep.

Will had a feeling that something was wrong but Matt stopped her.

"I'll go, okay?" he told her turning into Shagon and flying off. He had a feeling that Cedric's daughter had got to Maya and would hand her over to Phobos and her father.

"I hope I'm not too late." he thought landing at Heatherfield Elementary. Valia was standing outside as a portal appeared as Phobos walked out of it.

"Good girl.

I knew one day you would be useful now give me the little Keeper of the Heart." the cold hearted prince told her but Valia hesitated. Cedric had anger in his eye slits as he approached his daughter but Valia began to back away.

"N-No!" she said running off with Maya.

Matt flew after her but Cedric followed them but was hit by a fireball as Will and the other Guardians of the Veil showed up.

He growled at them in anger.

"You again!

Why won't you leave me and my master Phobos to take over?" the snake man hissed in anger as Will hit him with lightening blasts which sent him flying.

"Let's go find Matt." Will said to them as they flew off....

Matt was nervous as he'd followed Valia to the park. He wondered what she would do with his and Will's daughter but didn't want to think about that as the Guardians of the Veil showed up. Will looked pretty freaked as Matt hugged her.

"Where is she?

Is she okay?" she asked him but he didn't know. But Hay Lin heard the sound of crying come from the playhouse in the park playground and knew where Vaila was.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" the snake girl pleaded with tears running from her eye slits. Will saw her daughter still asleep on the floor.

"Don't worry I didn't hurt her or take the Heart of Candracar from her." she said scared of the older Keeper of the Heart.

"Will she's telling the truth!" Hay Lin told her as the other Guardians agreed with her as Will still felt the Heart's presence in Maya.

"Why..... did you take her?" Taranee asked softly showing the snake girl she could trust her.

"T-To make my Daddy Cedric happy. He always thinks I'm weak or useless so that's why I had to do it but I didn't want to give her to Phobos. She was the only human who's ever talked to me before and was nice to me but I don't want to go back to Meridian, I want to stay here!" she answered sadly.

Suddenly the Heart of Candracar appeared in Will's hand and glowed brightly with pink light indicating they were going to see the Oracle.

Vaila then saw the beauty of Candracar and was in awe. Will saw Yan Lin appear with the Oracle. She looked happy as she saw Vaila. Hay Lin smiled seeing her grandmother which was one of the reasons she loved this world.

"Why've you brought us here?

I don't understand." Will said as Matt had Maya in his gold skinned arms. The Oracle sighed. He knew she was thinking about Maya and her being the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar's twin and worried about Phobos trying to get his hands on her.

"Don't worry Will.

She'll be safe as long as Candracar protects her and if you let her face her destiny.

I know you want her to be a normal child but the life of the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar is never easy.

She is strong like you." he told her as Vaila trembled. He knew that the snake girl had nearly did something wrong but had done the right thing by not giving her to Phobos.

He knew that she hated being in Meridian but had an idea......


	5. Worry

**Daughter of the Heart**

_A/N Here's more. Thank you my fellow W.I.T.C.H fans for reviewing this and really liking this. Actually one of my reviewers gave me an idea for later on in the fic. I hope you like._

The other Guardians of the Veil wondered what the Oracle was planning but Matt had a fair idea. He hoped he wasn't right.

"I think she should stay in Heatherfield and not in Meridian where Cedric her father won't try to hurt her.

But Fate has brought her a new destiny which will unfold as she becomes older as yours did." the Oracle said to them but Vaila seemed happy but scared.

"Maybe she should stay here until this destiny unfolds.

If she goes to Heatherfield, Cedric will find her and probably hurt her." Taranee said.

Yan Lin agreed with the Guardian.

"She'll stay here but on her sixteenth birthday she will return to Heatherfield to begin her destiny." the Oracle replied.

Will saw Vaila hug Taranee before they left.

"T-Thank you so much!" she told them.

"It's no problem." Irma replied as Will opened a portal back to Heatherfield and they went through it.

Matt was relieved that Maya hadn't been harmed but was worried about what could've happened if the snake girl had given his only child to Phobos but was glad that hadn't happened.

Maya was in her room asleep.

Taranee then came over.

Nigel had no clue about her being a Guardian of the Veil. She'd wanted to tell him for so long but was afraid in case he would leave her.

He'd been the only one she'd truly loved but had kept her Guardian life secret.

"Why haven't you told Nigel?

He has a right to know.

I told Matt I was the Keeper of the Heart." Will asked her friend but Taranee sighed at that.

"That was...... because he was more believing because he had been Shagon and you helped free him.

Nigel wouldn't...... believe or understand that I've been through a lot to keep our world and another one safe." she told Will.

But they saw Vathek show up.

"What's wrong Vathek?" Will asked him.

"Phobos...... has somebody called Nigel. We have to go at once!" he answered. Taranee had fear well up inside her.

"_No I won't listen!_

_Since becoming a Guardian of the Veil, I've grown stronger and still am every day and I won't let Nigel get hurt because of my fear!" _she thought.

"Guardians unite!" Will said as the Heart of Candracar appeared and it's bright light transformed them into their Guardian forms.

"Let's go!" Taranee said as they took off.

Matt was about to transform into Shagon and help but Vathek stopped him.

"Stay here and watch over your daughter.

I will help them." the ogre replied as he left.

Nigel squirmed as Cedric tied him to the wall of their underground lair. He was very freaked out by all this and had heard them mention the Guardians of the Veil but wondered what they meant. He'd no idea his wife was one of them.

"_What're they planning to do to me?_

_I hope Taranee's safe."_ he thought as Phobos approached him.

"What should we do with the Guardian of Fire's husband Master?" Cedric hissed, his eye slits glowing with delight.

"I know.

He shall join us and help destroy the Guardians.

This'll be fun to watch." Phobos replied as dark magic emitted from his fair skinned slender hands and began to engulf Nigel.

"There's no point fighting it!

Let it take over you." the prince told him as Nigel screamed in pain as he began to change.

_"Please Taranee..... don't forget me_." he thought.....

"Taranee what's wrong?" Will asked her friend.

"I-It's nothing Will.

Let's just go talk to Elyon, okay?" Taranee replied as they entered the Queen of Meridian's castle.

Elyon had changed since the last time they'd came to Meridian but the kingdom was in good shape in Elyon's rule. The Meridians seemed happy to be ruled by Elyon. Will saw that Elyon was now twenty years old. Up until now things had been good but now she would no longer be a princess but a Queen and the Light of Meridian.

But Will saw worry in her eyes as some of Elyon's long golden hair hung around her face.

"I-It's just I'm.... afraid for Meridian now my brother and Cedric have broken out of Candracar because he'll try to take over and bring back those cold, sad days and make my people suffer."


	6. Revenge Hurts

**Daughter of the Heart**

_A/N Here's a little more for my fellow W.I.T.C.H fans._

"But you're also worried about what'll happen to you if Phobos took over Meridian, aren't you?" Taranee asked her softly. Elyon nodded in reply at her friend's question.

"Yes I am Taranee.

I was able to stop him last time with the help of the Guardians of the Veil but this time..... he will be relentless." the queen replied looking away.

"You will be able to stop him Elyon with our help, the rebels and everybody in Meridian will unite and stop him.

I know it." Will reassured her but Elyon nodded in reply.

Phobos smiled evilly as he saw his creation was finished.

"At last I have a pet who will help me destroy the Oracle's precious pets, the Guardians of the Veil!" he cackled as a demon with griffin like wings, fangs and cold, angry eyes.

"He shall be the Griffin of Vengeance because I will make sure it's delivered to the Guardians where it's due." the former prince told Cedric.

"But what about Taranee?

Once she finds out...... she'll try to free him from your spell." the snake man told him.

"She doesn't have the guts Cedric.

Besides my spell is unbreakable at the moment." Phobos told him cackling.

Matt hoped Will would be back soon as the early morning sunrise poured the window of the apartment's living room window. He knew Maya would be up soon and he couldn't explain to her about where her mother went but hoped Will would return home.

"_It never takes them this long._

_Maybe..... something happened."_ he thought later as he made breakfast for him and Maya. He was very skilled at making pancakes but also making lunch for Maya when Will wasn't there.

"Matt we haven't heard from Will or Taranee in a while.

Do you know what happened and why didn't you go with them?" Cornelia said to him.

She'd entered the apartment living room through the window in her Guardian form.

"I don't know what happened.

I was about to go with them when Vathek stopped me and said I should stay here with Maya." he replied. Cornelia nodded as she left through the front door of the apartment this time. Matt sighed hearing Maya getting up.

"_Here we go."_ he thought but then he saw a portal open and Will and Taranee come out of it looking worried but Taranee looked sad for some reason.

"S-Sorry I'd better go." Taranee said leaving the same way Cornelia had.

"What happened with you guys?" Matt asked curious.

"Right now I really don't want to talk about it.

I'll tell you later." she told her after transforming back into her normal self before Maya came into the room. Inside she was debating whether or not to tell her about the things she and the others were hiding from her because she knew that things in Meridian might be tricky.....

But Hay Lin and Irma wondered what was wrong with Taranee but she wouldn't say. She felt angry inside after what Phobos had done to Nigel but also to her.

"_I promise I'll free you Nigel from what Phobos did to you._

_I know we can."_ she thought drinking tea in the Silver Dragon.

Will hoped her friend would be okay but wasn't sure.

She then thought back to what happened eariler in Meridian......

_She and Taranee had been with Elyon when they saw somebody enter the room. It was a man with light blue skin, fangs, griffin like wings and cold eyes but it was what was in those eyes that scared Taranee for in them was somebody she cared about deeply._

_"Nigel!" the Guardian of Fire yelled at it but the demon laughed._

_"He's gone now little Guardian._

_This is all that remains of your precious husband thanks to Phobos." he cackled as Will saw tears in Taranee's eyes but she was holding them back._

_"T-That's not true!_

_I know the man that I love and care about is in there but can't fight but I know he will." Taranee said bravely but the demon laughed._

_"If you're so eager, why don't you hit me with one of your fireballs huh?_

_You can't because you know he's within me and hurting me would be like hurting him, right? You Guardians are so weak with your good hearts and feelings._

_But it won't matter because soon Phobos will take Meridian from his pathetic sister." he told her but was hit by a blast of lightning from Will._

_"Who're you?" she ordered him angrily._

_He'd messed with Taranee and it made her angry and made her blood boil._

_"I am the Griffin of Vengeance and I can not be defeated by Love like Shagon." he told them laughing as he left._

_Will saw Taranee sink to her knees after he'd left._

_"N-No this..... can't be!_

_I promised myself I would protect him." she said softly....._

It reminded her of when Matt had became Shagon and had obeyed Nerissa but it had been her love that had helped Matt break Shagon's darkness but now he used those very powers for good and to help the Guardians of the Veil but it made her more worried about Maya....


	7. Setting Things in Motion

**Daughter of the Heart**

Phobos cackled seeing how much pain Taranee was in after seeing what he'd done to her husband as his new pet watched with a cold, heartless smile. Cedric was worried in case the Guardians of the Veil found a way to break the spell on the Guardian of Fire's husband.

"Look at her!

She's weak hearted, a loser but when we take over Meridian again along with Earth, we will crush them and then those fools that call themselves the Guardians of the Veil will see how futile their efforts are!" the cold hearted prince cackled with Cedric but somebody had heard him.

It was Caleb.

He still helped his fellow rebels protect Meridian when the Guardians couldn't but also served Queen Elyon.

"I won't let that happen to both worlds!" he thought but then he was sent flying into Phobo's view by Cedric.

"Look what I found Master!

A spy." the snake man told him.

Phobos smiled with evil intent in his cold eyes.

"I won't let you hurt Meridian or Earth or anybody in those worlds!" Caleb said but Phobos hit him with magic.

"To think you were one of my prized creations, a Murmurer and now you're a nobody but don't worry." the prince told him as the magic coursed through him turning his good heart dark and erasing thoughts of helping the rebels from his mind along with his fiance Cornelia.

"You will serve only me Caleb once more.

If I find you rebelling against me, I will destroy you and no blonde haired Guardian of the Veil will be able to save you!" the prince told him.

"Y-Yes Phobos.

I understand." Caleb replied with coldness in his voice.

Cornelia had woken from a bad dream to do with Caleb. She hoped it wasn't true. She had heard what had happened to Nigel and was worried that Caleb would be next. She saw Will show up looking worried.

"What's wrong?

You look seriously freaked!" the blonde haired Guardian of Earth told her.

"It's Maya.

Her Heart of Candracar appeared in her hand and she became her Guardian of the Veil form with flowery wings, a purple top, along dress and purple boots. Her short red hair had became longer and she looked older like nine or ten years old.

I'm worried that somebody like Cedric will get her." Will explained to her.

Cornelia nodded in reply as the Heart of Candracar appeared in Will's hand glowing with it's pink light transforming them into their Guardian forms.

"Let's get her before Cedric does or Phobos!" Will said flying after her daughter but she was unaware her mother was following her. She was having too much fun.

Phobos smiled at this. He would get her but not now. Caleb smiled coldly seeing Cornelia but had a head ache seeing her. He didn't know why but he just did.

Elyon was worried when one of her servants ran into the throne room.

"What is it?

What's wrong?" she asked him softly but had a feeling.

"Your Highness Cedric is attacking Meridian!" he told her. That news shocked her to the bone. She had a feeling this would happen someday but why now?

She then saw Cedric enter the throne room.

"Hello Elyon...... we meet again." he hissed happily. Elyon was about to use the Light of Meridian but he grabbed her in his tail. "Sorry but you won't be able to stop us this time. Not even your precious Guardians can help you." he told her as they went underground........

"Maya please stop this isn't a game!" Will called to her daughter as Maya stopped and hovered in the air, flowery wings fluttering.

Will hoped she couldn't detect that it was her but her luck held out.

"You look like my Mommy." Maya said as she landed on the ground on her purple booted feet. The girl was curious about the older Guardian of the Veil.

"You have to use your Heart of Candracar to change back into your normal self.

If you don't, a lot of bad creatures will try to hurt you because you're the Keeper of the Heart." Will explained simply as Maya's Heart of Candracar appeared and transformed back into her normal five year old self. Will had flown off and had transformed back into her normal self where Maya wouldn't see.

"But now she knows.

What're you going to do now?" Cornelia asked her as they walked to Will's apartment block.

"Actually she doesn't know because when I got her to use her Heart of Candracar, I used my magic to erase her memory of what happened." Will answered her as she left her......

_"Pretty smart Vandom_." Cornelia thought as she went home.....


	8. Back to Doom and Gloom

**Daughter of the Heart**

Elyon was angry as she saw her brother Phobos. He smiled at Cedric's smart move.

"What're you doing Phobos?" she asked him. He smiled hearing that. He knew that Elyon had gotten a little stronger but not powerful enough.

"Dear little sister you don't understand that I want to rule and make Meridian a strong place but also powerful." he told her.

"That's a lie!

You would hurt the people of Meridian like when you ruled with an iron fist.

I can't allow that." she told him trying to break free of Cedric's grip by emitting magic but she couldn't.

"_Time to do this._

_Sorry Elyon but I have no choice but to do this." _Phobos thought as blasts of magic shot out of his hands hitting Elyon, making her fall but she disappeared.

Cedric was confused by what his master had done.

"What did you do to her Master?" he asked him as Phobos laughed evilly.

"I used my magic to make her forget she was the Queen of Meridian and made her a normal girl again in Earth. But she won't remember anything about Meridian but think she dreamt it.

Leaving me to rule over Meridian." Phobos told him. Cedric understood as he saw his master sit in Elyon's throne. An evil smile crossed Phobo's face as he put on his crown.

"Today...... it begins!" Phobos laughed as he saw Cedric bow before him.

In Candracar the Oracle was worried. He couldn't believe Phobos had done something as terrible as what he'd just done. He hoped that he would never have to use the Veil again but now he had no choice.

Will had seen this while she was asleep.

She hoped that what she saw was wrong but it was true.

Matt saw worry in his wife's eyes but she hid it.

Maya could feel something was wrong but didn't understand what. Being five meant she couldn't pick up Candracar's concern or her mother's worry about her being the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar's twin.

Elyon woke up in her bed but she wasn't in the castle in Meridian but in her room in Heatherfield. She wondered what was going on but thinking about it made her have a head ache.

She could tell she didn't belong here as she got up.

She couldn't find her parents anywhere and was worried but the Oracle was worried by that.

"_Maybe sometime the new Guardians need to be found but not yet because they're still very young and unaware of the situations being a Guardian of the Veil can bring."_ he thought sadly.

He felt like weeping for Meridian and for Elyon.

Will then wondered whether or not she should tell Maya yet about the secret she and Matt had been hiding but then the Heart of Candracar appeared in her hand glowing and a portal appeared leading to Candracar.

"_I wonder what the Oracle wants?"_ she thought as she went through it. Matt wondered what was wrong with Meridian as he noticed Will wasn't there.

He then saw Vathek show up.

"What's wrong?" he asked him.

"Elyon is gone along with Caleb and I fear Phobos is behind this." the ogre told him.

Matt nodded but wanted to help but had to stay with Maya.

Will saw worry in the Oracle's eyes as she appeared in Candracar. Vaila wondered what was wrong that Will was here but the Congregation hadn't told her why but the Keeper of the Heart saw her trying to listen.

"Will..... something bad happened to Meridian and Elyon." the Oracle began.

"What happened?" she asked nervously.

"Phobos used dark magic to make Elyon forget she was Queen of Meridian and made her into a normal girl again but took over Meridian's throne which rightfully belonged to Elyon.

I fear that the new Guardians will be needed in years to come." he told her. Will understood this. She hoped he wouldn't bring her daughter into this but knew there was no choice.

"I know you are worried about Maya but I will wait until it is the right time for them." he told her.

Will then opened a portal and entered it heading back to Earth......

She saw that Maya was already up and having breakfast while Matt was watching T.V.

He noticed she looked worried but sensed she didn't want to talk about it.

"_I don't know if Maya will be ready to be the Keeper of the Heart even when she's older."_ she thought taking Maya to school......


	9. Fear

**Daughter of the Heart**

A/N _Thanks so much for the reviews. They help a lot._

Will saw that soon the secret would be out and Maya would hate her for hiding this from her but she had no choice.

The life of a Guardian of the Veil was dangerous.

"_Maybe things will be better when she's older._

_Maya might be a good Keeper of the Heart like you. Nerissa was a Keeper of the Heart too but turned evil but you never did that._

_Maya will be fine." _a voice in her head told her.

Will nodded but hoped that things would be okay.

Hay Lin wondered why she her grandmother had came from Candracar to see her. She had a feeling it was to do with what was happening in Meridian.

"You're right.

It does.

The Oracle has found new Guardians of the Veil and....... your daughter." Yan Lin told her grand daughter.

"Might become a Guardian of the Veil, right?" she told her.

Yan Lin nodded in reply at her grand daughter's reply.

"Yes but you have prepared her well for it by telling her about Meridian and the Guardians of the Veil will help her." Yan Lin replied as there was were worry in Hay Lin's eyes.

"I-I don't know if Kimiko's ready.

She's still barely a child!" she told her sadly putting her goggles over her eyes. Yan Lin understood how her grand daughter felt. She knew that she wanted Kimiko to have a little bit longer of her childhood before she became a Guardian of the Veil.

Phobos smiled as his magic made Meridian dark and cold as it used to be along with destroying the newfound happiness and hope his sister had instilled in the Meridians and made their fear and sadness return.

The Oracle then felt that it was nearly time for the new Guardians of the Veil to stop Phobos and restore Meridian......


	10. One Weird Day

**Daughter of the Heart**

Thirteen years had passed in Heatherfield as sunlight poured into a young girl's room. The alasrm clock rung waking her from a strange dream about a place called Candracar. Her messy long red hair hung around her face as she got dressed.

Her name was Maya Vandom.

The girl was now thirteen years old, a teenager but for some reason her mother seemed worried about that.

"_I don't get why Mom is so worried._

_I know today's the first day of junior high but I feel it's not that she's worried about._

_It's something else." _she thought as she finished getting dressed and entered the apartment.

Will looked worried as she made pancakes for breakfast but hid the worry in her eyes as Maya came in and Matt understood.

She'd had a dream about today and she couldn't get it out of her mind.

Matt had a feeling it was to do with Meridian.

Maya sighed later as she walked to Sheffield Instiute. She had a feeling her Mom had acted weird since she was born but didn't get it.

But reaching the school she saw a girl with short black hair, goggles on her head and was smiling warmly at her.

Kimiko tried to talk to Maya but the red haired girl ignored her because she was shy and didn't know anybody.

"_Wow that's the new Keeper of the Heart?_

_I don't know how the other Guardians along with me will get along with her?_

_I know it's her first day but still._

_I have this feeling that today something strange will happen and the Guardians of the Veil can finally help Meridian." _she thought as she went to Art class which she loved and was good at like her mother.

Maya was sitting at lunch eating by herself when she saw Kimiko approach her.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

Maya nodded as she sat down with her tray.

"I'm Kimiko.

What's your name?" the girl told her adjusting her goggles.

"I-I'm Maya Vandom.

I started today." the red headed girl told her.

Kimiko understood her shyness.

She'd been like that too the first day of school.

"Don't worry you'll love it here." she reassured her as Maya ate.

But Cedric smirked as he lurked in the lunch hall. He'd transformed into a human and pretended to be the school librarian. Phobos had ordered him to find the new Guardians of the Veil and crush them.

"Soon.... very soon." he hissed as he bided his time.

Amelia sighed as she walked to English. She was Taranee's daughter whom the Guardian of Fire had adopted as a young child and had raised her as if she were her own child.

It helped the former Guardian of Fire to deal with what had happened to Nigel but it still hurt her deeply. Amelia was slender with fair skin, blue eyes and was quiet and shy like Taranee used to be in high school.

She then bumped into Maya o the way there.

"S-Sorry I didn't see you." the girl told her.

"It's okay." Maya told her as they walked to English together but then they heard a loud growl as somebody appeared from smoke.

"This can't be good!" Maya heard Kimiko say as Cedric emerged out of the smoke.

"W-What is that thing?" Amelia asked backing away nervously but Kimiko looked angry.

"His name is Cedric.

He's the henchman for Prince Phobos." she tried to explain.

"You're not going anywhere Guardians!" the snake man hissed angrily but Maya looked worried.

"Why do I know him?" she asked herself as she felt a head ache as a portal appeared.

_"Come to me Guardians._

_Don't be afraid_." they heard the Oracle said to them.

Maya then felt as if she could trust the voice.

Kimiko, Amelia and Maya then went through the portal.

The Oracle smiled seeing them.

Maya gasped along with Kimiko in shock.

"This is the place from my dreams." Maya said but the Oracle understood as Will had hidden this from Maya most of her life.

"What was that thing that tried to hurt us and what's going on?" Amelia asked nervously.

"You are the new Guardians of the Veil." Yan Lin told them.

"What're the Guardians of the Veil?" Maya asked her.

"I'll explain." the Oracle told them......


	11. Welcome to Candracar

**Daughter of the Heart**

"What're the Guardians of the Veil?" Kimiko asked nervous as her other friends looked nervous.

"They are powerful protectors armed with magic and fighting using their chosen elements to protect Meridian and Earth, your world. For years Phobos has returned and darkened Meridian, ruining the peace and happiness that Queen Elyon brought when the previous Guardians of the Veil stopped Phobos.

Meridian needs you and so does Earth.

Kimiko you are the Guardian of Air.

Amelia is the Guardian of Fire while Maya is the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar like her mother Will.

Maya has had it in her since she was born." the Oracle explained to them but Maya looked angry. Now she knew why her mother was so nervous around her because she had hidden all this from her her entire life.

"What about the other two Guardians?" Kimiko asked the Oracle.

"One of them is here in Candracar but the other one you will have to find." he answered.

Amelia understood as she saw Vaila watching them. She was very shy and afraid that the new Guardians wouldn't like her because her father had tried to attack them. She had assumed human form while they were still here. Luba saw her watching the Oracle talking to the young new Guardians of the Veil.

When Vaila was still settling into life in Candracar, the Congregation had been angry and scared to have Cedric's offspring among them but in time they saw Vaila was different and got to know her.

"_The Guardians will accept you but give them time._

_This is all new to them."_ she thought as Vaila hid as Maya used the Heart of Candracar to open a portal back to Heatherfield. The Oracle was a little worried seeing the hurt in the young Keeper of the Heart's brown eyes. He knew Will had hidden from Maya her life as the Keeper of the Heart but hoped Maya would understand.

"Vaila we need to talk." the Oracle told the snake girl as she came out of hiding.

She wondered how he knew she was there and what he wanted to talk to her about.

"It's time for you to become a Guardian of the Veil.

You will live in Heatherfield from now on and become the Guardian of Earth.

You don't have to tell the other Guardians your secret unless you want to." the Oracle explained to her.

Vaila nodded in excitement but worry. She didn't know anything about Earth or human teenagers, what they ate, how they dressed or what they were into but the Oracle knew that.

"You will in time and by living among humans." he told her as a portal opened to Earth. Vaila took one last look at Candracar before going through the portal. She was going to miss this place......

Maya was in her room on her bed listening to music. She couldn't believe that her mother hid something like being the Keeper of a mystical orb that had been inside her since she was born and that she and four other kids had to save some world called Meridian along with their own.

Will and Matt had gone out for the night and had no clue that their daughter had found out the secret they'd been hiding from her the past thirteen years......


	12. Rebellion of Being a Guardian

**Daughter of the Heart**

Will had a fearful feeling as she and Matt approached their apartment block because the power of the lights around them were flickering on and off. Will only did that when she was angry and Matt sensed the fear in his wife's hazel eyes.

"_She must've found out about being the Keeper of the Heart and having to protect Meridian and Earth. That's just great!_

_How can I calm her down before all of Heatherfield finds out?" _Will thought as she and Matt entered their apartment home to find all the power had gone out.

"_This isn't good at all." _Matt thought as he prepared to turn into Shagon but Will stopped him.

"Only if I can't contain her, then you use Shagon but at least let me try." Will whispered as she summoned the Heart of Candracar and became her Guardian of the Veil form.

"Maya you in here?" she asked softly approaching her daughter's room but was hit by a lightning blast that came from Maya's hand.

"Why..... hide that I'm a magical freak since I was born?

The Oracle told me about what you and Dad were hiding from me.

You think I would never have figured it out, why you and Dad always acting so strange around me?" she told her as lightning blasts came shooting out of her hands hitting Will but Shagon blocked them with his wings protecting Will.

"Matt I can handle her!" she protested but he stopped her.

"She's too powerful when she's angry like this.

We have to get her to calm down before we talk about this with her. Besides Hay Lin and the others are probably having this same problem." he told her as she became her normal self but Maya transformed into her Guardian form and flew off. The Oracle had been watching this from Candracar and was deeply worried about the young Keeper of the Heart.

"I had a feeling this would happen.

I warned Will that hiding the child's destiny would lead to this kind of reaction when she eventually found out she's a Guardian of the Veil. Maybe she'll calm down." he told himself as he kept watch over Earth.

Maya then landed on a rooftop. She was feeling angry at her parents for making her a freak and having to save a world she'd never heard of before. She wished she could be like other girls who had nothing to worry about except graduating.

But Phobos saw this in Meridian and smiled. He had a chance tonight to take the Heart of Candracar and destroy hope for Meridian and Earth that the Guardians would save them as he left through a portal to Earth.

"I will make her come to me, then take the Heart of Candracar from her like I wanted to." he cackled as he arrived in Heatherfield. Taranee wondered what Will and Matt wanted but saw Shagon and knew something was wrong.

"It's Maya.

She didn't react well to being the Keeper of the Heart ad took off after transforming into her Guardian form.

I'm worried she'll be attacked or enticed by Meridian." Will explained to her and Cornelia as they saw her use the Heart of Candracar and they transformed into their Guardian forms.

_"I hope she's okay_." Taranee thought as they flew over Heatherfield.....

Maya then saw Phobos join her on the rooftop. He looked so charming in appearance to her that shge couldn't refuse.

"Hello young Guardian of the Veil.

Why're you here not protecting Meridian?" the prince said smiling at her trying to make her drop her guard emotionally.

"I don't want to be Keeper of the Heart of Candracar! I just want a normal life where all I have to worry about is boys, gettig good grades and graduating and then I find out I exist to protect some other world from darkness along with Earth." she exploded.

Phobos couldn't help but chuckle a little at that.

"I'm Phobos.

I can help you become normal if you want." he told her smiling with fake warmth.

"Y-You could?" Maya asked him.

He nodded.

"But I need a little something, the Heart of Candracar that lies within you and I'll help you." he told her but before she could answer, Taranee had found her and Will and Cornelia had joined them.

But Phobos had slunk away before they'd shown up.

"We have to talk." Will said softly as they flew home......


	13. Explaining the Life of a Guardian

**Daughter of the Heart**

Phobos smiled as he returned to Meridian. Cedric wodered if his master had gotten the Heart of Candracar from the new Keeper of the Heart yet but the look in his eyes told the snake man other wise.

"Don't worry Cedric I'm going back to Earth but disguised as a human teenage boy. That way the new Keeper of the Heart will trust me enough to give me what I want." he answered him.

Cedric liked his master's plan but hoped that the Oracle wouldn't get involved or any of the former Guardians of the Veil would interfere either but Phobos would be prepared.

Maya saw her father as Shagon as her mother Will was still in her Guardian form. They knew that finding out the truth about herself and their past life as Guardians of the Veil had freaked Maya out but now was the time to explain so she would understand.

"I was a few years older than you when I became the Keeper of the Heart.

I'd only just moved to Heatherfield with my mother and I thought things would suck until I met Taranee, Hay Lin, Cornelia and Irma. Every thousand years the Veil the Oracle put up to protect Meridian along with Earth, it weakened and portals appeared leading to Earth which Meridians such as Cedric got through and entered Heatherfield in disguise but he attacked us along with Vathek but we managed to kick their butts that night at the Halloween dance at our school but after that things changed. Hay Lin's grandmother explained to us about the Guardians of the Veil and Candracar but in time we became truly powerful.

But the life of a Guardian can be dangerous and you could end up losing those you care about like mee nearly losing your father." Will told her.

"How did you nearly lose Dad?" Maya asked curious but also scared.

Will understood the look in her daughter's eyes.

"After we took care of the vile prince and Cedric and were locked up in Candracar, we thought we'd done our job but we were mistaken. A new foe named Narissa had awoken. She had been a Guardian of the Veil, the Keeper of the Heart like me but it's power changed her into somebody cruel and power hungry so the Oracle entrusted it to Cassidy. Furious Narissa tried to take it back from her but destroyed her. The Oracle had no choice but to imprison her in Mount Thanos but she escaped and sought the Heart of Candracar any way she could.

She used her dark magic on your father, turning him into Shagon, a being made out of Narissa's hate and fed on human hatred. For a while I thought I was going to lose him but my love helped him stop Shagon before he did something he'd regret but now he uses his Shagon powers to help the former Guardians of the Veil along with me to keep Meridian safe but things have made it worse and when you were born, I promised myself you would have a normal life but hearing from the Oracle you would be the Keeper of the Heart like me, it scared your father and me.

But we believe in you and your friends and know you can save Meridian and Earth." Will explained as she and Matt transformed back into their normal selves. Maya was thinking about this while lying in bed that night.

_"Wow I had no idea how huge the job of being the Keeper of the Heart is. I hope I'll be able to lead the other Guardians of the Veil and we'll be able to save Meridian and Earth."_ she thought as her eyes closed.

Phobos cackled as he used his dark magic to transform himself into a human teenager. He looked the same as he usually did but looked around fourteen or fifteen.

"This will work Master but what if the previous Keeper of the Heart has warned her daughter about you?" Cedric asked him.

"Leave that to me Cedric." Phobos answered as he opened a portal to Heatherfield and went through. The next day at Sheffield Instiute they saw a new kid in their class.

"This is Phobna

He's an exchange student from Europe.

I hope you make him feel welcome." Mrs Knickerbocker told them. Phobos smiled seeing Maya sitting near the back and smiled. Soon the Heart of Candracar's twin would be his and nobody would stop him....


	14. Not What He Seems

**Daughter of the Heart**

Amelia had a bad feeling along with Kimiko about the new student in their class but Maya thought he was just a normal kid who needed a friend. But Phobos smiled at how easy he was gaining Maya's trust.

"_It won't be long until the Heart of Candracar is in my hands and Meridian and Earth will both be mine forever!_

_She's not even listening to the other two Guardians of the Veil." _he thought as Kimiko gasped in shock.

She could see through the new kid and realised it was Prince Phobos, the vile and cruel brother of the rightful heir Queen Elyon from her mother's stories. She wanted to speak up and tell Maya but she had no proof so the new Keeper of the Heart wouldn't believe her even if she did tell her.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked her as Kimiko adjusted the purple goggles on her head.

"I-I'm fine." she answered nervously.

But Vaila had seen that Phobos was in her school and had to warn the Guardians of the Veil before he got the Heart of Candracar and ruined everything. Maya then saw her.

"You have to listen to me!

That boy isn't what he seems." she told them as magic shot out of Vaila's hand breaking the spell that hid Phobo's true form and was shocked.

Maya was shocked to see who he truly was.

"W-Who're you?" she asked him nervously.

"I am Phobos former Prince of Meridian but I was banished but you can help me Maya by giving me the Heart of Candracar and your life can be normal.

What do you say Keeper of the Heart?" he told her. Amelia and Kimiko looked worriedly at Maya. Would she really give the Heart of Candracar's twin just to be like other girls?

_"She really wouldn't do it, would she and upset her destiny_?" Vaila thought but saw the Heart of Candracar appear in Maya's hand.

"Guardians unite!" she yelled as the Heart of Candracar's pink light transformed her, Amelia and Kimiko into their Guardian of the Veil forms.

Amelia had flowery wings, an orange top, blue trousers with orange stripes and orange boots.

Kimiko could fly unaided without wings and had a turquise sleeveless top, a mini skirt and green trousers with green boots.

Maya had a purple top, a long dress and purple boots with flowery wings.

Vaila had a black top, black trousers with orange stripes and flowery wings.

"You just made a big mistake Keeper of the Heart!

After giving me the Heart of Candracar, I would've spared you but now you've just thrown it all away!" he yelled lunging at Kimiko but a blast of air from her mouth blew him away sending him into a block of lockers.

"You won't beat me Guardians!" Phobos yelled as magic shot out of his hands but Maya blocked it.

"I won't let you and Cedric take over the world or Meridian!" Maya yelled as she shot blasts of lightning from her hands.

"Guys join in!" she told her as Kimiko combined her air blasts with Maya's but Amelia was too nervous but then a blast of magic shot out of Vaila's hand combining her magic with Maya and Kimiko's. Phobos was weakened for the moment.

"I will show mercy this time but next time you will pay!" Phobos told them as he opened a portal back to Meridian and went through it. Amelia saw it vanish....

"Who're you and why did you help us?" Kimiko asked warily.

"My name is Vaila and I was sent here by the Oracle from Candracar to become a Guardian of the Veil and help you stop Phobos." she answered them. Maya could tell she could trust Vaila.

"She's telling the truth guys!" Maya told them.

"Welcome to Heatherfield." Amelia told her. Vaila had long black hair, green eyes and slender but wore black but was friendly.

Vaila hoped that they didn't know she was Cedric's daughter......


	15. Hiding Her Secret

**Daughter of the Heart**

The Oracle smiled as he witnessed the Guardians of the Veil foiling Phobo's plan to take the Heart of Candracar from Maya and exposing him but there was still the task of saving Meridian at hand. But they needed to help Elyon. She needed to remember being Queen of Meridian and the life and light she'd restored to the kingdom.

"Are you sure they can do this Oracle?" Tibor asked.

"Yes Tibor I believe they can do it just like I believed their parents could do it when they were Guardians of the Veil." he replied ro his advisor. He knew the road ahead was tough but was confident the new Guardians of the Veil could do it.

But that night Maya had a dream about Elyon.

It showed the young Keeper of the Heart how Elyon had been Queen of Meridian but now Phobos had taken it and her throne but more importantly her identity and made her a normal Earth girl again.

Maya woke with a start at three in the morning.

She then lay in bed in deep thought.

"_So along with taking care of Phobos, we have to help Elyon._

_Wow that's a big job for me and the other Guardians because we're still trying to figure things out as we go along._

_I hope we can do this." _she thought as she went back to sleep....

Amelia, Kimiko and Vaila wondered why Maya had been so distracted today during classes as they went to the lunch room. She then waited in the line, paid and carried her tray to the table where her friends were sitting.

"What's going on Maya?

Why have you been acting so strange today?

Is it to do with the Heart of Candracar?" Amelia asked softly.

Maya nodded in reply.

"Yes. Along with stopping Phobos and saving Meridian, we have to help Elyon restore her royal identity. She's the Queen of Meridian but Phobos is her brother and when he and Cedric broke out of Candracar, Phobos erased her memories of being Queen and made her a normal Earth girl again.

I had a dream last night that explained it to me." Maya told them as the other Guardians were in shock as they saw Elyon sitting alone drawing in a sketch book. Vaila was angry at what her father Cedric had helped Phobos do to his own sister just so he could rule.

"_I wonder what my father would've done to me if the Oracle didn't let me stay in Candracar sixteen years ago?_

_Would he have done the same or something far worse?"_ she thought as she watched Elyon.

The blond pigtailed girl was thinking as she walked home from school. Lately she'd been having strange dreams involving another world in sadness and pain and five girls trying to stop the sadness and pain but in the dreams, the Queen of this strange world looked like her.

"_Calm down Elyon it was probably just a really crazy dream but what if.... it wasn't?_

_When I dream about that place, it feels like I've been there before but how?"_ Elyon thought but Caleb was watching her and was still under Phobo's dark spell. He'd been ordered by Phobos to make sure Elyon never found out she was Queen or that Meridian was rightfully hers.

But Vaila was nervous about telling the other Guardians of the Veil about her true form but knew they wouldn't understand if they found out Cedric was her father and that she looked like him.

But Kimiko could tell Vaila wasn't like normal Earth girls and acted differently.

But she didn't want to tell Maya and Amelia yet.....


	16. Wounds of the Heart

**Daughter of the Heart**

Elyon wondered why she kept having strange dreams but had no clue they were actually memories. Will had been watching her since Maya and the other Guardians of the Veil had been anointed but she was worried for Meridian. The last Guardian of the Veil hadn't been found yet and the new Guardians were unsure of their task or each other or their powers. Taranee agreed with her hearing from Amelia at dinner how she felt shy around Kimiko and Maya along with Vaila.

"Maybe we should help them like Yan Lin helped us when we were starting out as Guardians of the Veil. Hay Lin agreed but Cornelia refused but Irma was up for it.

Cornelia had decided to forget about being a Guardian of the Veil after finding out that Phobos had enslaved Caleb and was making him do the vile prince's bidding.

Will didn't know this but knew something was wrong with her friend and former Guardian of the Veil.

"_They should give up on trying to save Meridian because the new Guardians will fail because Phobos is stronger and they don't trust themselves." _she thought as she went back to her apartment but saw somebody walk past her in the hall way.

It was a thirtee year old with short light blue hair, goggles on her head, wore punk rock clothes and had pierced ears.

Cornelia knew that the girl attended the same school as Will and Taranee's daughters but had a feeling about her.

"_Could she be the last Guardian of the Veil?_

_Maybe I'm imagining things."_ she thought opening the door and going into her apartment. The girl sighed as she left the apartment block on her way to school.

Her name was Sukai and she'd been living with her father in Heatherfield since they'd moved there a few years.

But when she passed Maya, Kimiko and Amelia along with Vaila, she had this magical feeling but didn't know why but she had a feeling it was to do with them.

Phobos smiled seeing Cedric watch the girl closely. He could feel she was meant to be a Guardian of the Veil but was unaware of it but smiled seeing he could get revenge on the new Keeper of the Heart.

He then ordered Cedric to follow her. Cedric cackled transforming into his true snake man form going to search for Sukai but in History class, Maya had a feeling Cedric was in the area as she faked being sick to get out of class. She then used the Heart of Candracar to transform her into her Guardian form as she saw Cedric cornering a girl in their class.

"What do you want?

You're the thing in my dreams, that my mother was fighting but she was taken through a portal by you." Sukai told him as fear was in her eyes but tried not to show it.

"W-Who're you?" Sukai asked Maya.

"Don't worry I'm Maya the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar but you're a Guardian of the Veil, somebody who stops freaks like Cedric here!" she told her but Cedric hissed in anger as a blast of lightning hit him on his shoulder. But Sukai felt a head ache come on as it triggered something.

Maya watched as Cedric vanished for now.....

Sukai heard voices as her eyes slowly opened. She was in Maya's apartment home lying on the couch but felt confused. She'd seen Cedric but after that, everything had gone black.

"You okay?

You look a little pale." Maya heard Will say to the girl but Sukai nodded in reply.

"It's okay we know about Cedric. He's Phobo's henchman and tries to hurt people on Earth we care about or have ties to Meridian or Candracar.

I'm Maya and this is my Mom Will.

She was the Keeper of the Heart before me but still has it in her." Maya told her smiling, trying to make Sukai feel less afraid.

"I-I'm sorry it's just Cedric took my mother through one of those portals." Sukai said softly with her goggles over her eyes to hide her sadness and tears in her eyes.

Maya was shocked to hear that along with Will.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Will said to her.

"N-No I want to.

I was thirteen when it happened. It was my birthday and we were going out to celebrate when my father heard yelling come from his and my Mom's room. When he got there, Cedric was there.

He'd came through a portal from Meridian.

My father then used his powers to stop Cedric but the snake man used me as a weapon and took my mother.

I felt helpless watching him take her through that portal.

That's why we moved to Heatherfield because my Dad wasn't the same after that and refused to talk about it or my mother but I still remember that night and dream about it." Sukai explained sadly. Will was angry at what Cedric had done along with Maya.

But in Candracar the Oracle gasped in shock.

"_Could it be her, my daughter?_

_I never forgave myself when Phobos sent you through that portal to Earth as a baby but maybe we could be family again._

_I'm glad the Keepers of the Heart found you."_ he thought smiling and hiding his pain from Tibor and the others.......


	17. The Dark Guardian

**Daughter of the Heart**

Sukai was feeling a little better emotionally after waking up the next morning. She saw Will look worriedly at her but wondered what was wrong. Maya had a feeling it was to do with Sukai's father. Will nodded at her daughter's suggestion. She remembered what Yan Lin had told them about the Oracle searching for his child and that Cedric had sent her through a portal to Earth as a baby but now knew who the child was.

"Yes Sukai's adoptive father took off a while ago but he left a letter in this envelope for Sukai..... only I'm a fraid to give this to her.

I don't want to see her upset." Will told her softly as Maya understood.

But in Candracar the Oracle was mad at the man he'd let raise his daughter up until now. He hoped the Keepers of the Heart would help Sukai realise the power at her fingertips but to help them through them.

Tibor wondered what had the Oracle in such a state but he wouldn't say.

But Phobos smiled in his dark and cold throne room seeing Sukai knowing she was the Oracle's daughter.

"I must have her powers.

That way the Guardians of the Veil won't stop me!" he cackled as he saw some Meridians that he'd enslaved and turned against Elyon and the rebels. He would use this evil new power on Sukai and turn her against her father and the Guardians of the Veil. He then left Meridian but he knew the Oracle wouldn't intervene because he was too weak and worried about Sukai.

Maya and the others felt that something wasn't right as Sukai had ran from Sheffiedld Insitute and into the bowels of Heatherfield but this made Phobos happy as he found her.

"W-Who're you?" the blue haired teen asked afraid.

"Just a friend of your father, your real father." he lied as dark magic shot from his hand and got onto her.

"What's..... going on?" Sukai asked as she felt weird as the dark magic flowed through her.

"Your real father abandoned you by throwing you through a portal to Earth from Candracar where you were born but he doesn't care about you. He cares only for his precious little Guardians of the Veil and the world but nobody else can stand in his way.

But I do." Phobos lied smiling seeing tears in Sukai's eyes as what Phobos said echoed through her mind. Her dark magic was affecting her powers. But Phobos cackled as they vanished to Meridian by using a portal.....

Will felt a chill down her spine as she saw a vision of somebody.

The Oracle gasped as he remembered the part of the prophecy about the Guardians, that one would join Phobos and become the Dark Guardian of the Veil searching for a purpose for her powers and who to serve.

He gasped in terror as he realised who the Dark Guardian was.

"_No it can't be her!_

_I have to see!"_ he thought nervous but Yan Lin knew why the Oracle was like this and wanted to find Sukai his dasughter. Phobos laughed as he made Sukai the Keeper of the Heart of Darkness, a black mystical orb full of dark magic that could cancel out the powers of the Heart of Candracar.

"Why give me this Master?" Sukai asked him.

Phobos smiled at her.

"Because the Guardians of the Veil will hurt you if you aren't strong enough to face them.

That is the will of the Oracle." Phobos told her. In her Dark Guardian form, Sukai's bright blue hair was black complete with a black top, black dress, black boots and black flowery wings. She didn't look like herself at all.

"I-I guess I understand now Master.

I will do anything to help you." she said, her voice cold and heartless.

Phobos laughed as he sent her back to Earth.....


	18. Helping Her Remember

**Daughter of the Heart**

Maya then decided to talk to Elyon.

She knew she wouldn't remember Meridian or being Queen but she had to try but she hoped it would work.

"You're telling me that there's another world with strange creatures called Meridian and you're saying I'm Queen but my brother Phobos took over and you and your friends want to help?

Is this true or you joking?" Elyon replied as Kimiko, Vaila and Amelia watched their valiant leader and Keeper of the Heart try.

"I'm not joking Elyon." Maya said as she summoned the Heart of Candracar from within her.

"What is she doing?" Amelia whispered but Kimiko and Vaila made her be quiet.

Maya knew what she was about to do was risky but worth it especially if it would help Elyon remember.

"Guardians Unite!" she said as the Heart of Candracar glowed with bright pink light trasnsforming her, Amelia, Kimiko and Vaila into their Guardian forms.

Elyon was in awe seeing them hover in the air.

But then Maya felt something was wrong in Meridian as the other Guardians joined her as she opened a portal to Meridian.

"You're coming with us." Kimiko said as she brought Elyon with them.

"Are you crazy?

I mean showing her we're Guardians of the Veil is one thing but taking her with us to Meridian?

Now you've gone too far Maya." Amelia said.

"Maya's right about taking Elyon to Meridian." Vaila heard somebody say.

It was Will.

"Mom why're you here and in your Guardian form?" Maya asked her worriedly.

"I'm going to Meridian to help Taranee and Hay Lin along with Irma to fight Phobo's new army." she answered as she went through the portal as Maya and her friends followed her along with Elyon.

Elyon was nervous but gasped as they entered Meridian. It was the place she saw in her dreams but her head began to ache as memories raced through her head.

Phobos smiled as he saw Elyon.

Sukai wondered what was wrong with her master.

"The Guardians of the Veil are here to hurt me and destroy you.

We have to take care of them before they ruin everything." he lied but saw her become her Dark Guardian form.

"Don't worry I won't let you down Master." she said flying off to fight the Guardians of the Veil. But Will saw Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee fighting off Phobo's new army.

"Wait!

They're Meridians under a dark spell.

We can't let them be hurt." Will told them but Elyon was angry.

"_This isn't a dream, it's real, all real and I am the Queen of Meridian._

_I can't let Phobos do this to my kingdom!"_ she thought as magic emitted from her hands and engulfed the army turning them back into normal Meridians.

Will was amazed as well as Maya.

"Elyon are you back?" Will asked her.

Elyon nodded.

"Yes I am.

Seeing what Phobos did to my kingdom made me angry and made me remember." she answered as she saw somebody appear.

"Who's that?" Maya asked seeing the Dark Guardian sending Will flying.

"Why did you do you that?" Maya asked angrily as she saw the Dark Guardian laugh.

"I am the Dark Guardian and will make sure you don't destroy me or my master!" she told her as she began to fight the Dark Guardian but was hit by Taranee's fireballs and fell to the ground.

"I'm not giving up." she told her as she summoned the Heart of Darkness.

Maya was worried seeing that and was hit by darkness along with Amelia, Kimiko but not Vaila. But a blast of magic from Elyon deflected the Dark Guardian's power.

"I'll be back and I won't play nice!" she told her as she left.....

Will then opened a portal and they went through it but Elyon took a lingering look before going through.

"Don't worry Meridian will be yours to rule once we take care of Phobos." Taranee told her as they went through the portal as it closed........


	19. Giving Herself to Save Others

**Daughter of the Heart **

_A/N Thanks for those who've reviewed. Who would've thought this fic would be this long? Here's more_

Elyon sighed tha night as she lay in bed that night.

She was thinking about Meridian and how the creatures were suffering under her brother's control. She felt bad for forgetting about Meridian and her people.

"_I hope that with the Guardian's help, we can stop my brother Phobos and take Meridian back." _she thought as her eyes closed in sleep.

In Meridian Phobos was healing Sukai with his magic. He was angry at the young Keeper of the Heart for making Elyon remember about Meridian and would make her pay but smiled seeing Caled there.

He knew how much Cornelia loved Caleb and smiled evilly.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked Phobos.

"Go to Earth and bring Cornelia, your precious love to me.

It'll be perfect revenge for what they've done by making Elyon remember Meridian." he said as he opened a portal and Caleb went through.

Maya was worried about the Dark Guardian.

She wondered who it was but had a feeling it was somebody they cared about.

Will agreed but had a feeling somebody was in danger.

Cornelia wondered what was wrong with Caleb as he chased her through the streets of Heatherfield.

"Don't you remember me Caleb?

Whatever happened to you, you have to fight it!" the Guardian of Earth told him but Caleb laughed at her.

"Pitiful Guardian.

Nothing happened to me.

I'm still the same as I was.

Come with me and I'll show you." he said to her but she wasn't sure.

Something was throwing her off.

Vathek then showed up. The blue skinned ogre had been alerted by Will to go check on Cornelia to make sure she was safe but it was a good thing Will had.

"_Something is wrong with him, very wrong._

_Phobos must have him under his control like with me but Will trying to save Phobo's life helped me break Phobo's dark spell and I was able to help the Guardians of the Veil but Caleb has always been my friend._

_I must help break the spell whatever it takes." _he thought looking into Caleb's eyes.

They were cold and loveless.

Cornelia watched as Vathek charged at Caleb but Caleb dodged him, sending him into a wall.

"I-I won't let a spell cloud you Caleb.

Friends don't let other friends be controlled by a dark spell!" he said getting up to his feet slowly.

"Bring it!" Caleb told him as the fight went on.....

But Matt was worried.

He could see the fight and knew Vathek was fighting a quickly losing battle. He had to do something and quick. He thn transformed into Shagon.

"_I know this is a bad idea but Vathek won't be able to stop him._

_I have to try!"_ he thought as he landed beside Cornelia. The Guardian of Earth was frightened by what was going on. Caleb had never acted like this before. Matt could relate to how Will thought when Nerissa made him into Shagon.

"Don't worry I'm going to try and get Caleb to stop." Matt told her as Vathek tried to get to his feet but was tired and very hurt from the battle. He gasped seeing Shagon.

"M-Matt what're you doing?" the ogre asked him softly.

"Trying to stop Caleb and bring him back to his senses." he answered.

"N-No!

It's too dangerous to try and Will may never forgive me if you got hurt because of this." he said gritting his teeth to ignore the intense pain he was in.

Caleb smiled seeing Shagon.

"Finally a worthy foe!

Did the Guardians send you?" Caleb cackled.

"No they didn't but I want to help you.

Phobos twisted your mind with his dark magic, making you hurt those who care about you especially Vathek and Cornelia." Matt answered but before they could fight, Cornelia stood in their way.

"What're you doing?" Matt asked confused.

|"Caleb if I come with you, will you spare Shagon and leave Vathek alone?" the Guardian of Earth said.

Matt gasped in shock at this but Caleb smiled at her.

"I knew you would see things my way sooner or later.

Yes I will spare them if you come with me back to Meridian." Caleb told her.

"_She can't really be doing this, can she?_

_Maybe she thinks she can save Caleb somehow but I've got to tell Will and the others."_ he thought flying off as Caleb walked through a portal to Meridian with Cornelia by his side.

But somebody else had seen that and was sad.

It was a twelve year old girl with long yellow hair and was holding a black cat in her arms......


	20. Keeper of the Heart of Earth

**Daughter of the Heart**

Lillian Hale was worried as she ran to Will's apartment. She was worried for her older sister who had just went through a portal with Caleb to Meridian. She hoped Will could help since she was the Keeper of the Heart. She'd found out that Cornelia and her friends were the Guardians of the Veil a long time ago.

"Maybe things will be okay." the cat told her. Since Lillian was the Heart of Earth, she could hear the cat talk but kept that a secret from other kids and her parents. Only Cornelia knew that.

Lillian lived with her parents but visited Cornelia a lot.

The young Hale girl had the Heart of Earth inside her. She had kept the fact that her older sister and her friends were Guardians of the Veil a secret from her parents and had sometimes covered for her especially when Cornelia's astral drop had rebelled and caused trouble for Cornelia.

Will was surprised to see her enter the apartment.

"What's wrong Lillian?" the former Keeper of the Heart told her.

"She went through a portal with Caleb to save Vathek and Matt from getting hurt or worse.

I'm worried for her." Lillian told her.

"Why didn't you try to stop her?

You have the Heart of Earth inside you giving you the same powers as Corny." Will heard Taranee say.

"She wanted to but she's..... afraid to after nearly causing an earth quake a few weeks ago." Napeleon told her. Lillian had the same powers as Cornelia but was still young.

Will saw her look away from them.

"It's okay Lillian we'll get her back." Hay Lin reassured the twelve year old but Lillian was worried still. She hoped Cornelia was okay. But Cornelia was in the dungeon of the castle in a cell which negated her Guardian powers but made her weaker when she did try.

"_I hope the others are trying to come up with a plan to get me out of here."_ the Guardian of Earth thought as her eyes closed. Caleb smiled as Phobos was happy but saw that Sukai was angry.

Caleb was proud at that, making Phobo's new pet jealous because he'd managed to capture a Guardian of the Veil but it didn't matter. She would prove to him and Phobos that she wouldn't lose to Caleb even if he did use to be a Murmurer.

But Lillian was afraid of going to Meridian with Will and the others but had to try.

Cornelia was counting on her to help her with her powers.

"Don't worry you'll be fine.

Besides we've got your back." Maya told her as Napeleon purred as he stayed in the apartment.

"Guardians Unite!" Will said as the Heart of Candracar transformed them into their Guardian forms but Lillian was too afraid as they arrived in Meridian.

"_This place seems so sad and lifeless, like only hate and coldness reside here and the people are miserable."_ the preteen thought sadly. Will put a hand on her shoulder as they walked to the castle.

"We have to get in there Lillian and only you can do it." Taranee heard Will tell the young girl as Maya, Kimiko, Amelia, Hay Lin and Taranee.

"B-But how?" Lillian asked scared.

"Your powers as Keeper of the Heart of Earth can help us get inside so we can recue your sister." Maya suggested as Taranee nodded.

"I can't control them!

When I try, I destroy things." the preteen told them but she knew she had to try. She summoned the Heart of Earth and it appeared in her hand. It was a green mystical orb. It's green light transformed her into her own Guardian form. Her hair was long and green like vines, she had flowery wings, a dark green top and trousers with dark green boots.

"Wow Lillian your Guardian form is cooler than any Guardian of the Veil I've ever seen!" Maya said to her.

"T-Thanks but let's try and save Cornelia." she answered trying to sound braver than she was as she focused on controlling her powers long enough to save Cornelia as she made a tunnel in the ground for them to get into the castle and into a hallway leading to the dungeon.

"I knew you could do it Lillian, you just needed a little push." Hay Lin said as they were near the dungeon but heard growling as guards appeared.

"What should we do?" Amelia asked.

"We'll handle the guards while Lillian finds Corny." Taranee answered her daughter as fire shot out of her hands hitting some guards as Maya, Amelia and Kimiko along with Vaila joined in.

Lillian was nervous as she entered the dungeon. She hoped that Cornelia was okay but walking past cells with Meridians moaning and begging to be set free made her nervous but she had to try.

She gasped seeing Caleb by her sister's cell. It made her angry.

But Cornelia looked weak from days of not eating and being in a cell.

Caleb then left and it was Lillian's chance to free her.

"L-Lillian what're you doing here?" she asked weakly.

"Getting you out of here." she replied as magic shot out creating vines that broke through the cell opening it. She helped Cornelia get out but heard Frost as he showed up.

"You're not leaving Guardian!" he told her as he was about to hurt her but a blast of lightning sent him off his feet and into an empty cell. Lillian saw Maya and the other Guardians there but then Lillian saw chains wrap around Cornelia and snap her out of Lillian's clutches. It was Caleb.

But right now it was too dangerous to fight him as Will opened another portal back to Heatherfield but Lillian didn't want to leave.

"N-No I can't leave her here to suffer under Phobo's cruelness!" she said but Maya saw her mother put a hand on the young Keeper of the Heart of Earth's shoulder.

"I know how much you want to save Corny but right now Caleb is too strong but we will save her along with Caleb and everybody in Meridian.

I promise." she told her.

Lillian nodded as they went through the portal.

But Will noticed that Lillian was sad as she left with Napeleon.

She felt sad.....


	21. Embracing the Light

**Daughter of the Heart**

Lillian couldn't sleep that night.

When she'd came home and during dinner she was very quiet and her parents wondered what was wrong but she assured them she was fine but not really. She was still thinking about what had happened in Meridian and had nearly saved Cornelia if it hadn't been for Frost.

Napeleon noticed his owner's sadness.

"Don't worry you'll see her and you'll be together soon.

The Guardians of the Veil saved Meridian once and they can do it again with your help. With your Heart of Earth and Will and Maya's Hearts of Candracar, you can stop Phobos again but you just have to believe in yourself." the black cat told her.

Lillian nodded but was scared.

She was onlt twelve but wasn't sure about helping the Guardians of the Veil. She shivered remembering being in that cold , sad dungeon with Meridians suffering by the passing day.

"_I want to help..... but I'm not sure if I'm brave enough to._

_Being in Meridian sort of scared me especially in that dungeon." _she thought as tears fell from her eyes as she fell asleep.

Will sighed as she saw Maya asleep. She seemed at peace for somebody who was a Guardian of the Veil because she hadn't gotten much sleep but she'd been to Candracar a few hours ago. The Oracle had told her there was a way to defeat Phobos by both the Hearts of Earth and Candracar along with the united front of the Guardians of the Veil but the Oracle had seemed worried.

But when she'd asked, he wouldn't tell her.

It had something to do with Sukai.......

_Will saw worry in the Oracle's eyes as he looked into her hazel ones with fear and sadness. There was something wrong and he was hiding it. He sighed deciding there was no point keeping it a secret any longer._

_"Will..... Sukai is my daughter._

_She was born by my wife who was an astral drop that I made into a living, thinking being just like Nerissa made your astral drop real once. But a few days after Sukai was born, Cedric broke out. He wanted Candracar for Phobos and himself. When my wife and I refused, Cedric took Sukai and brought her to Earth where she grew up among humans never knowing her true home." The Oracle told the former Keeper of the Heart._

_"But..... why tell me this?" Will asked him confused._

_"Because there are six Guardians of the Veil but the in the prophecy, in the part I never told you and the others is that you of the new Guardians would become the Dark Guardian through Phobos and serve him._

_I believe that Sukai is the Dark Guardian._

_But she can be saved by Maya." he told her._

_Will understood now why the Dark Guardian had held back when she and Maya had fought her._

_"You must go both the new and old Guardians of the Veil need you._

_May the strength of Candrac ar help you." the Oracle told her as she left....._

After she'd returned from Candracar, she had decided to keep the information about Sukai a secret..... for now but eventually the others would know especially Maya.

But Sukai was confused as she was in class at Sheffield Institute. She wanted to be the Dark Guardian and please Phobos but her heart didn't like it and had been trying to remind her of Candracar especially when she was asleep but she was also tired from carrying out misdeeds in Meridian but as she walked home, a portal opened and a voice beckoned her.

"_Come home Sukai honey._

_You don't belong with Phobos."_ it told her.

Sukai was curious because that was what she was thinking in her heart but was too afraid. She then went through it and it brought her to a forest where the aura was peaceful and a crystal like lake with rainbow tinged ripples.

"_Hello Sukai."_ a voice said as the girl turned around and saw somebody. It was a woman with the same blue hair as hers and warmth was in her turquise eyes as she smiled at her.

"Who're you?

I...... feel like I know you from somewhere but where?" Sukai said as the woman laughed gently.

"_I'm your mother Oria._

_Don't you remember?_

_I would sing to you when you were a baby until..... Cedric took you away and hid you among humans where your father and I couldn't find you. We searched for eons after that day."_ the woman said but Sukai felt fear in her. Cedric, Phobo's right hand man had stolen her when she was a baby.

"B-But Phobos told me_......." she answered._

_"Yes I heard what that evil monster told you so he could make you his Dark Guardian but he's lying to you. The Oracle of Candracar is your father and he loves you deeply, his heart hurts from yeaning to find you._

_I know you are not meant for evil and you know it too._

_You must destroy the darkness and embrace the light withing you_." Oria told her as Sukai closed her eyes. Inside she could feel the darkness trying to overtake her but she wasn't listening to it.

Suddenly another power was growing inside of her as the darkness was being destroyed by light. Suddenly light surrounded the young girl's body and when she opened her eyes, she wasn't in her Dark Guardian form but her Guardian of the Veil form.

She smiled broadly along with her mother.

_"I knew you would be able to destroy the darkness and free your true power._

_You are Sukai, the Light of Candracar_." she told her as she left the forest.......

She would help the Guardians of the Veil destroy Phobos once and for all.....


	22. Vaila's Secret Revealed

**Daughter of the Heart**

Sukai was scared because she now knew the truth about herself.

But she couldn't betray Phobos because he would do something terrible to her like what he was doing to the Meridians but she had to try for her father's sake.

Will was surprised but happy to see the girl in the apartment. The Heart of Candracar hadn't felt any dark magic from the girl and was relieved but didn't understand.

Sukai then began to explain as the former Keeper of the Heart understood.

"Welcome back." she told her as Sukai smiled.

She knew her destiny was to help Meridian and the Guardians of the Veil and not being the Dark Guardian.

In Candracar the Oracle was surprised but happy that Sukai had broken the darkness Phobos had put in her but Yan Lin understood. She'd heard from him about Sukai and what had happened. Luba was a little jealous that the Oracle had confided in Yan Lin instead of her.

But Phobos was angry seeing that Sukai was no longer the Dark Guardian because of her mother helping her see that Phobos was using her for her powers. Cedric growled as he saw Vaila.

"_I know how to get revenge."_ he thought seeing his daughter with her Guardian of the Veil friends and cackled going to Earth.

But Vaila had a feeling something bad would happen to her as they saw Cedric show up.

"What do you want Cedric?" Maya yelled but he laughed seeing Vaila.

Magic emitted from his scaly hands surrounding Vaila but saw her Guardian friends gasp as she was in her true Meridian form. Vaila felt tears sting her eye slits as she ran off in fear.

"That wasn't right!" Amelia said as fire shot out of her hands hitting Cedric.

Cedric then vanished through a portal.

Kimiko couldn't get Vaila's sadness out of her mind.

"_Cedric had no right to do that to her!_

_Sure she's from Meridian but she's our friend and fellow Guardian of the Veil._

_We'd better go find her."_ she thought as Maya and the others left to go find her. Vaila was hiding in an alleyway so humans wouldn't see her in her Meridian form and freak out.

Tears fell from her eye slits as she heard somebody growl.

It was her father Cedric.

"W-Why're you're here?" she asked him sadly as he smiled.

"I know there is darkness in you girl but being with the new Guardians of the Veil has made you weak but joining Phobos and me will fix that." he told his daughter.

Vaila didn't answer but Cedric was then hit by a blast of lightning from Maya as she and the Guardians of the Veil showed up. Vaila smiled as she became her Guardian form and made vines rise from the ground and wrap around her father. Maya smiled at that as Cedric growled. But then Sukai appeared which made the snake man happy.

"Go on take care of them." he said to her but she used her magic on him.

"Sorry I was late.

It's hard getting out of Mr Collin's class." she said as rainbow magic emitted from her hand weakened him as the vines broke letting Cedric go.

He then opened a portal back to Meridian but gave Vaila a frosty glare.

"You were never my daughter." he hissed softly to Vaila before he left. Maya hung her head in sadness as the portal left.......

Vaila was in Study Hall but still depressed which was making her powers weak.

"_I guess I'll never make anybody proud of me."_ she thought but Maya and her other Guardian friends had heard that and were worried but Yan Lin had been watching and was worried but hoped the snake girl would be okay.

"I need to talk to Hay Lin and Kimiko." she told herself opening a portal to Earth....


	23. Getting Her to Return

**Daughter of the Heart**

Hay Lin was surprised to see her grandmother along with Kimiko.

They wondered what she was doing here but Kimiko had a feeling she knew why her grandmother was here in the Silver Dragon which Hay Lin now owned from her parents.

"Yes I'm here about Vaila. What her father did was terrible because he was still hurting from what happened when Vaila was younger." Yan Lin told her younger grand daughter.

"What happened to her?

Maybe if you tell us, it might help the other Guardians and I to understand." the young Guardian of Air replied.

Yan Lin sighed.

"Alright.

A long time ago when Maya was five years old, Phobos wanted the Heart of Candracar's twin which is inside her but Cedric got Vaila to do it for him but she was only doing it to seek his approval and love but when she decided not to take the Heart of Candracar when Will showed up, he was angry and about to hurt Vaila when the Oracle intervened." Yan Lin told her.

"What did he do?" Kimiko asked curious.

"He decided that Vaila should live in Candracar and become the Guardian of Earth when she was older but she didn't want you to know because she was so ashamed but we knew she didn't mean it." Yan Lin finished.

Kimiko understood but felt sad for Vaila.

"I'd better go.

I'm late for school." she said leaving after grabbing her back pack and adjusting the goggles on her head.

"_I have to tell Maya about this!_

_I know we can help Vaila." _she thought walking to Sheffield Insitute.

But somebody was watching.

It was Vaila.

She wanted to be with her other Guardian friends but knew it was a bad idea because they knew her secret and wanted her to probably go back to Meridian where she belonged with her father Cedric.

But the Oracle knew Vaila had goodness within her even though she was Cedric's child.

Tears ran from her eye slits.

But then she saw somebody.

It was Kimiko.

She didn't look angry at the snake girl but sad for her.

"Wait Vaila!

You don't have to go back to Meridian.

I know you feel that way but Yan Lin told me about you.

I know the other Guardians won't want you to leave either." she told her but Vaila wasn't sure. She didn't see anger or hate in the girl's eyes which calmed the snake girl down but she ran off.

Maya saw that her artistic friend was distracted even in Art class which was Kimiko's favourite time of the day and knew something was up but the young Guardian of Air had decided to keep what happened this morning to herself for now.

But Will had told Maya already and the young Keeper of the Heart had created an astral drop so she could cut class and go talk to Vaila. She found the young snake girl in the forest in Heatherfield.

"Stay away!" Vaila said as Maya ignored her.

"My Mom told me what happened when you were younger and had to prove to Cedric that you could make him proud but it's okay now.

I forgive you." she said as Vaila came out of hiding.

"You do?" the snake girl asked her coming out from her hiding place.

Maya nodded.

"Besides we need the Power of Five to stop Phobos and your Dad from hurting Meridian further besides you're not like him, you're kind and loyal but strong." Maya reassured her as magic surrounded the snake girl as she became her human form again.

"Okay let's do it!" Vaila said as she and Maya returned to the school but Cedric was angry.......


	24. The Battle Begins

**Daughter of The Heart**

Maya was nervous as she and the other Guardians of the Veil prepared to fight Phobos and free Meridian.

Will sensed this as her daughter and her friends created astral drops of themselves.

"You ready to fight and take care of Phobos once and for all?" they heard somebody say.

It was Elyon.

"What're you doing here?" Hay Lin asked her confused.

"I want to help you get my kingdom back.

I am the Light of Meridian after all." the young Queen of Meridian said as they opened a portal.

"Guardians unite!" Maya said as the Heart of Candracar's twin appeared in her hand, it's bright pink light transforming them into their Guardian forms.

"Vaila you're not fighting in your Guardian form?" Amelia heard Sukai ask.

"No because I want to fight in my true Meridian form but I'll still be able to use my Guardian powers.

Besides I'm not like Cedric, remember?" Vaila answered as they heard her call her father by his first name.

"_Wow she's serious about this!_

_I just hope we can save Meridian." _Maya thought as they went through the portal along with Will, Taranee and Hay Lin who were also in their Guardian forms.

But Phobos had foreseen this and had things ready for this.

Cedric then saw Caleb and Nigel in his Demon of Vengeance form.

"Let's show them we mean business!" the snake man said evilly.

But somebody had followed the Guardians to Meridian, Lillian.

She was still a little nervous after last time but had to do it.

Cornelia was counting on her to help.

She then entered the dungeon but trembled a little.

"You can do this Lillian.

You're the Heart of Earth." she told herself approaching Cornelia's cell and found her in there asleep on the floor with shackles on her wrists and wounds and cuts.

"Don't worry I'm getting you out of here!" she said using her powers to break open the cell.

".....L-Lillian...... what're you doing..... here?

You could...... get hurt." Cornelia said weakly.

"I know but I couldn't leave you here." Lillian answered as they left the dungeon but saw a snake girl come near them.

"Stay away!

I am the Heart of Earth and I'll take care of you!" Lillian said to Vaila but the snake girl stared at her.

"I'm not going to hurt or attack you.

Maya told me to come here to rescue Cornelia but I see my work here is done.

We have to hurry.

Phobos isn't holding back!" Vaila said leading them through various hall ways of the castle until they came to the throne room but Vathek stopped them.

"You can't go in there!

Phobos is strong and will harm you." the ogre told them gently.

"But we have to try!

The others need our help." Vaila protested but Vathek wasn't budging.

"Hello daughter." a voice hissed as Vaila and Lillian turned around to see Cedric standing in front of them.

Vathek saw the snake girl trembling in fear at her father but had no choice, she had to fight......


	25. The Face Off

**Daughter of the Heart**

Vathek watched as Cedric cackled at Vaila's fear.

"I knew you were weak!

My children were meant for evil and to help Phobos, not be a pathetic Guardian and live in Candracar!

You don't have the guts to fight me!" he told her but then Vaila used her powerful tail to send her father off his feet.

"Wow Vaila that was cool." Lillian said as the snake girl nodded.

"You won't beat me easily child with one tail flick.

You'll have to do better than that!" Cedric told her but then Vaila used her Guardian powers to make vines surround them so it was only her and Cedric.

"What is she doing?

She might get in trouble and need help!" Lillian said but Vathek put a blue skinned hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine.

Besides she is a Guardian of the Veil after all.

Come on we have to go in and find Maya and the other Gusardians!" he reassured her as he opened the doors to the throne room.....

Will and the other Guardians of the Veil saw Taranee freeze in fear seeing Nigel as a Demon of Vengeance.

"Don't worry Taranee we can help him, I know it." Maya told her but the demon started attacking them.

"P-Please Nigel you have to stop!

It's me Taranee, your wife.

Don't you remember?" the Guardian of Fire said holding back tears as Phobos watched. He was enjoying this and wanted it to go on a bit longer.

"Foolish Guardian, Nigel is gone.

Only I remain." the demon said hurting Taranee's arm.

She saw blasts of lightning from both Will and Maya hit him and send him flying.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked her mother,

"I-I'll be fine." Taranee said trying to assure them but Will knew she wasn't.

"Had enough Guardians?

Last time saving Meridian must've been a fluke.

It's hard to believe you're Guardians of the Veil." Phobos told them but anger grew in Will, Maya and Elyon.

"You're wrong!

They're great." Elyon said as Maya joined her.

Phobos smiled at this.

"Maya what're you thinking?

It's too dangerous and he'll try to take your Heart of Candracar!" Will told her daughter.

"It's a chance I have to take.

It's what you would dp." she said as Elyon saw Will summon the Heart of Candracar.

_"Maybe I can use the Heart of Candracar to help Nigel for Taranee_." she thought as she focused it's power on healing Nigel. The other Guardians watched as the mystical pink orb flew and hovered over where Nigel was i demon form and started glowing wth it's pink light as magic surrounded him.

Phobos growled in anger at that.

After it faded, Nigel was back to normal.

"Alright you did it!

But...... will he remember what he did as a Demon of Vengeance?" Taranee asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Will answered as Nigel opened his eyes.

"Hey what's going on?

What're we doing in Meridian and why is Phobos here?" he asked them.

"Long story, we'll explain later, okay?" Taranee said as the Heart of Candracar went back into Will.

Phobos was mad at that but smiled.

He wasn't through yet.......

He then threw a blast of magic at Maya but Elyon blocked it. Will saw Maya growl in anger as somebody joined them.

It was Sukai.

"You won't be able to face both the Light of Meridian and Candracar." the blue haired girl told the vain prince as she and Elyon prepared to face him but Will and the other Guardians join them.

"You think you can stop me?

You're wrong!" he cackled but Elyon and Sukai ignored him along with the Guardians.

"_Please let this work!"_ Sukai thought summoning powerful magic combined with Elyon and the other Guardians magic.

Matt watched as the powerful magic hit Phobos hurting him greatly.

"What're they doing to him?" he asked in Shagon form.

But when it faded, they saw Phobos as a human and no magic was in his body.

"What did you do to him?" Vathek asked Maya.

"He became totally mortal with no magic in his veins so he can't hurt anybody.

Now we can help the Meridians he affected with his dark magic including Caleb.

That should make Corny happy." Will answered him smiling as Phobos ran off........


	26. Love Saves Him

**Daughter of the Heart**

Matt was worried looking into Caleb's eyes.

They were cold and filled with anger.

But he knew that Phobos had done this to him and that there was a way to stop the spell but had a feeling he didn't want it to break.

"Caleb it's me Cornelia.

Don't you remember everything we've been through? I even saved you when Phobos turned you into a flower even though I would've gotten the other Guardians of the Veil in trouble with the Congregation in Candracar.

I know you can hear me in there Caleb." the former Guardian of Earth told him.

Matt saw the anger shrink but the coldness was still there.

"_Wow the spell is strong but there has to be a way to break it." _he thought as he saw Cornelia get to her feet. Maya and the others wondered what she was doing but Will had a feeling she knew what she was doing.

"_Please let this work."_ Cornelia thought as she kissed the former rebel. The others were amazed even Matt but they wondered if it worked but Caleb then began to feel different like a dark cloud had been lifted from him.

"Cornelia...... thank you.

You were able to break Phobo's hold on me.

I love you still and it was your love for me that was powerful enough to shatter Phobo's dark spell. But I'm not sure about Nigel. That kind of spell is even more powerful than the one Phobos put on me.

I'm not sure there's a way to reverse it." Caleb said looking at Nigel in his Meridian form.

"B-But..... there has to be right?

Matt..... was under the same kind of spell but Will was able to break it, right?

So I should be able to." Taranee told him but Caleb heard Nigel growl softly.

"Taranee it's okay." Will said but the Guardian of Fire was upset at not being able to help Nigel who she cared about deeply. "Let's go Mom. Maybe we'll find a way to help Dad some other time. Maybe Elyon knows how to help him along with Sukai. They're the Light of Candracar and Meridian, right?

Their magic is more powerful than Phobos, right?" Amelia said to her mother but Taranee was surprised by that.

"I-I'm not sure about it Amelia.

Sukai is still learning how to use her powers." Taranee answered as they saw Elyon return. The Queen of Meridian smiled seeing that her brother was taken care of once again as magic swept around her and engulfed the palace erasing the darkness that Phobos had brought to it but it went onto the city after it finished, restoring happiness, blue skies and restored the Meridians back to happy and glad to be not serving Phobos.

"_Sukai come to me."_ the blue haired Light of Candracar heard her father, the Oracle say to her in her mind.

"What's wrong Sukai?" Maya asked her friend softly.

"My father wants me to come home to Candracar but I don't know why." Sukai answered her sadly. Maya and Will saw their Hearts of Candracar glow as a portal appeared leading to Candracar.

"I wonder what they want?" Maya asked herself softly.

_"You will find out soon young Keeper_." she heard the Oracle say in her mind as they arrived in Candracar. Sukai saw her father with Tibor and the Congregation but was hesitant to come to him.

"It's okay Sukai I'm sure your father forgives you for being the Dark Guardian.

We all make mistakes." Vaila assured her along with the other Guardians. Sukai nodded as she approached her father.

"I'm so happy you are back my child.

You and the other Guardians of the Veil have saved Meridian once again from Phobo's tyrannical ways and brought Elyon back. But also...... I have been reunited with you. That day when Cedric sent you to Earth, your mother and I were certain we'd lost you but somehow she knew you were still alive and she was right.

But there's something else I want to tell you." the Oracle told his young daughter.

"What is it?" Sukai asked nervously.

"You know I have been the Oracle for eons but soon I must pass the mantle onwards to somebody who knows how to rule Candracar but also take care of it and Earth but also watch the Guardians of the Veil as they carry out saving the world from darkness but you must decide before your next birthday, your sixteenth birthday." the Oracle told Sukai. She looked very scared and worried but Maya understood.

"We have to go.

You have school tomorrow." the older Guardians told the girls as the Oracle understood as he saw them leave through the portal. But that night Sukai couldn't sleep. She was thinking about what her father had told her but wasn't sure she could be the Oracle.

"_But if I decide to be me and the Light of Candracar, I'll let him down."_ she thought yawning as Maya slept peacefully.......

She hoped she could make the right choice.....


	27. Trying to Protect Her

**Daughter of the Heart**

Maya wondered what was bothering Sukai as they were eating lunch in Sheffield Institute. The blue haired girl wouldn't tell her because she was too afraid as well as being tired.

But Amelia was sad too.

Her mother Taranee had cried herself to sleep last night and it upset Amelia too to know her father was a Meridian because of Phobo's stronger magic.

"It'll be okay.

Elyon said she would try to break the spell on him if she could, remember?

So there is hope." Vaila reassured her friend but Maya remembered that Sukai's sixteenth birthday was next week and that she was supposed to have decided if she was going to be the new Oracle or not.

"_That's why she's so sad._

_But why?" _the young Keeper of the Heart thought as she watched Sukai eat sadly but walked off.

In Candracar, the Oracle could see how Sukai was feeling pressured into taking over as the Oracle but he wanted to help her.

"I.... just want her to be happy." he murmured softly but Yan Lin had heard that and felt sorry.

Will knew that Taranee wasn't herself at the moment but who could blame her?

Amelia was with Maya and Vaila as they walked home from school. Vaila lived with Cornelia and Caleb. But the other young Guardians of the Veil noticed that sadness had engulfed two of them and needed help before it was too late.

Sukai was in Study Hall asleep but Maya kept having weird dreams about the future and about a strange girl with shoulder length black hair but looked like Nerissa.

"_Why am I having these dreams?_

_What do they mean?"_ she thought as they left school. But Will knew what they meant but felt compelled to keep it from Maya for a while until she was a little older but was worried about that. Nerissa had been the Keeper of the Heart before her but had turned evil.

"_Maybe things will be different."_ Will thought as she saw Sukai watching TV. She saw the young Light of Candracar was sad about something and wondered what was wrong.

"It's nothing." Sukai answered her softly. But Will had a feeling it was to do with what happened in Candracar. She knew the girl was feeling worried about her decision because she thought that she'd be letting her father, the Oracle down if she chose not to be the new Oracle but knew it wasn't true but she needed to help her feel sure about her choice.

"I'm just afraid of hurting him.

We just refound each other again but why can I do?

It's not like I have a choice." she told Will sadly as Maya came in but wondered what was up with Sukai but Will didn't tell her but the young Keeper of the Heart had a strange feeling.

"Mom..... have any Keepers of the Heart...... gone evil before us?" Maya asked.

Will trembled at that.

"Why did you ask that?" she asked her daughter.

"I've..... just been having some strange dreams and in one of them, the Heart of Candracar was black and it turned me evil." Maya told her mother.

Matt was surprised by that but saw her tremble as she made dinner. He knew Will didn't want Maya to learn about Nerissa or what nearly happened to her father if Will hadn't brought him back from the dark side. She sighed stirring pasta sauce.

"What are we supposed to do?" Will asked him as he saw sadness in her hazel eyes.

"Don't worry Will.

She won't go evil, I know it." he assured her but Sukai had overheard that but in Candracar the Oracle looked worriedly. He'd foreseen something bad to do with Maya......


	28. An New Prophecy About to Unfold

**Daughter of the Heart**

_A/N I'm glad you're liking this. This might be the last chapter but I'm planning a sequel._

The Oracle sighed as a week passed by.

He knew that on the weekend it would be Sukai's birthday and soon she would have to decide whether or not to follow in the Oracle's footsteps.

"_I wonder what Sukai will choose?" _Maya thought as she saw Sukai eating breakfast the next morning and was curious.

She knew how important her birthday was but Will was worried.

Recently she'd been feeling dark energy from Maya's Heart of Candracar and was worried.

But Matt had told her that Maya was strong enough to resist the darkness that was slowly overtaking Maya's Heart of Candracar. But somebody was carrying a bundle to the Oracle in Candracar.

It was Nerissa's daughter that had been abandoned on Mount Thanos near her mother's prison. The Oracle was surprised to find warmth and love in the baby's eyes instead of anger and coldness like in her mother's eyes.

"_Hmm...... she is different from her mother._

_Maybe it's why she left her."_ he thought as the baby gurgled happily in his arms.

Luba was worried but was calm.

But the Oracle knew that Saturday was Sukai's birthday. Yan Lin had a feeling the Oracle was nervous in case Sukai didn't want to be the new Oracle but understood as she saw him watch Sukai with Will and the others.

But Maya was tired as she kept falling asleep in class and Vaila and the others were worried for her.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked Maya softly.

"I-I keep having these dreams where darkness engulfs the Heart of Candracar turning it dark and evil along with..... me.

I'm afraid of it coming true." the young Keeper of the Heart told them sighing. But somebody, a cloaked figure was watching them.

It was somebody who wanted the Heart of Candracar like with Will's.

The week passed and Saturday arrived. Will noticed that Sukai was acting strange but understood as she saw a locket around her neck which her father had sent her this morning.

"_She must be worried about her decision."_ she thought as Sukai saw Yan Lin show up.

"Have you made up your mind?" she asked her.

"....Yes I have.

I know my father wants me to be the new Oracle but I'd rather be myself and the Light of Candracar but I hope he's not mad at me." Sukai told her.

"He won't be mad.

I know he loves you but it's hard because you just found each other after being apart for so long." Yan Lin told her as she left. Will saw worry in her eyes as she opened presents. But Vaila and the other Guardians were planning a surprise party for her. But in Candracar the Oracle smiled sadly at Sukai. He had a feeling she would've chosen to live a normal live and still be the Light of Candracar but he needed somebody to be the new Oracle but smiled as he created an astral drop of a human boy that looked like him but as a teenager.

Luba was surprised by that as well as Tibor.

"This is my astral drop.

I just haven't used him in a long while.

I made him real." he explained as the boy smiled at the Oracle.

"I understand what I have to do.2 he told the Oracle.

But Sukai was quiet as she walked to the Silver Dragon. It was where Vaila and the others were setting up and nearly finished. She was thinking about how her father was reacting to her decision of not being the Oracle.

"_At least I can stay here and be with my friends."_ she thought as she opened the door.

"W-What's going on?" she asked as the lights turned on.

"Surprise!" Maya and the others yelled as she smiled.

"Thanks guys." Sukai told them. But Maya was quiet as the party went on. She'd been having more of those dreams and the Heart of Candracar had been acting weird like transforming her into her Guardian form on the way to school but it's glow was full of a dark magical aura.

"_What's wrong with me?_

_Maybe my Mom knows."_ she thought as she saw her mother look at her. Will had noticed that Maya's Heart of Candracar had been acting strange along with her Guardian powers. She hoped that she could help her.

But later that night leaving the Silver Dragon, Will saw Matt holding something in his arms. It was a baby wrapped up in blankets.

"Where did you find it?

She's cute!" Taranee told him.

"The Oracle showed up and gave him to me and said we should raise it as our own and he also said he was proud of Sukai for not becoming the Oracle but he found an new Oracle to take his place." he said to them.

But Will had a feeling this was the baby from the dreams she and Maya had been having.

She hoped she could help Maya control her powers........

**The End.....**


End file.
